


Happy

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: And also with the rowdy 3, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Set some point after the finale, whether the last 10 minutes happened or not is up to you. One shot about Farah and Amanda living together with the rowdy 3. Based on the prompt “Play with my hair.” “No I’m tired.” “Babe please, I’ll sleep after I swear.”





	

Amanda didn’t sleep. Actually that’s not entirely true, sometimes she slept, but most of the time she was too hyper. If Farah was honest it was a bit like living with a 5 year old some days and, to make it worse, when Amanda had moved in so had the Rowdy 3, so it was more like living with five 5 year olds. Although, to be fair, the Rowdy 3 happily helped with housework because Martin refused to live there for free and not do anything to help take care of the house even though Farah tried telling them the fact that they take care of Amanda was more than enough. Apparently even destructive gangs who feed on negative energy have manners. But they did have a tendency to continue listening to loud music all through the night and while Amanda loved it, Farah actually needed to sleep.

Which was the issue tonight. Farah had finally managed to get the Rowdy 3 to be quiet and had retreated to her and Amanda’s room only to find Amanda sitting in the middle of their bed with a laptop. “Farah do bees sleep?” Amanda asked as Farah shut the door behind her.

“I don’t know... hey, could you maybe put that away because I, uh, I need to sleep.” Farah replied, sitting down next to Amanda.

“Yeah, of course, you okay? You sound kinda stressed.” Amanda shut down the laptop and turned to face Farah, who smiled gently and nodded. “I’m just tired.”

Amanda looked sceptical but she just nodded and shuffled closer so she could rest her head on Farah’s shoulder and grab her hand. Farah tensed but relaxed again quickly and if Amanda noticed she didn’t say anything. They had been dating for months now but Farah still found herself struggling to accept physical affection, it wasn’t that she didn’t like it because she knew she did like it, a lot, it was more that some part of her didn’t think she deserved it or that it made her feel vulnerable and that couldn't happen. And when she had managed to get up the courage to explain this to Amanda a few weeks into their relationship, Amanda had made it her mission to convince Farah she did deserve it and she could trust Amanda. Which Farah thought probably wasn’t the way it worked but she appreciated the sentiment.

“If Todd and Dirk are overworking you I will fight them.” Amanda said after a moment.

“That’s sweet,” Farah laughed, “Unnecessary, but sweet.”

Farah felt Amanda smile and somehow she could tell it was that adoring smile that Amanda only ever directed at her. And a wonderful warmth spread through her body. It was one of those moments when it struck her that Amanda, this beautiful, intelligent, and excitable person, loved her of all people. She could make Amanda smile, Amanda enjoyed being around her, when she had asked her to move in Amanda had been completely prepared to leave the Rowdy 3, her source of safety and comfort, for her. It was one of those moments when Farah didn't find herself doubting and second guessing everything she said and did for fear of Amanda leaving. One of those moments when Farah just felt safe and content.

Farah was pulled out of her thoughts by Amanda laying her head in Farah’s lap. “Play with my hair.” She said, still holding one of Farah’s hands.

“Amanda... I’m really tired...” Farah sighed, a hand settling in Amanda's hair anyway.

“Babe please,” Amanda put on her best pout and puppy dog eyes, “I’ll sleep after, I swear.”

Farah caved almost immediately and her hand began gently carding through Amanda's hair. Amanda's eyes drifted shut and she let out a quiet sigh of content.

“Vogle ate the last of the nutella today.” Amanda said, “And Gripps used up the last of the bread by throwing it from the window at people walking past. It was pretty funny actually, they thought it was like raining bread or something. We’re gonna go shopping tomorrow.”

“Okay, just don’t steal anything.”

Amanda opened one eye and Farah sighed. “Don’t get caught stealing things.”

“We won’t.”

Farah smiled and brushed Amanda’s fringe out of her eyes. “I never… When I pictured living with my girlfriend I didn’t think it would involve living with 4 fully grown men who get a thrill out of breaking things and scaring people.” Farah said. Amanda opened her eyes and sat up

“They don’t have to live with us if you don’t want them to.”

“No! That’s not what I meant,” Farah said quickly, “I just mean that it wasn’t… what I expected. In a good way! It wasn’t what I expected in a good way. And I wouldn’t trade you - any of you - for the world.”

“Well that’s good,” Amanda said, “Because they’ve become quite attached to you.”

Farah raised her eyebrows. “They have?”

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t they? Farah you’re a badass.”

“Thank you.” Farah laughed

“You’re welcome.” Amanda replied, laying down and tugging Farah with her. “I’ve become quite attached to you as well.”

Amanda’s head was resting on Farah’s shoulder and her arm was thrown across Farah’s midriff. Farah smiled and pulled Amanda closer.

“I'm happy.” She said simply, and it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed, I'm considering making a series from this because I just really love the idea of Farah, Amanda and the rowdy 3 living together. So if people would like to read that maybe let me know? I'll probably do it either way but it'd give me more motivation.


End file.
